She Is He Is
by GirLinTheMoon
Summary: Running as fast as she can as she slowly drowns in her own sorrows & regrets, she’ll meet someone who will either break her more or be the one to heal her. Nathan Scott.They say everything happens for a reason,but in the end is he/are they reason enough?
1. Running Away, Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill the characters and the people except for the concept of this story. **

**AU**

**SUMMARY**

**Haley James lived a fine life, growing up as a daughter of one of America's well known musician Jimmy James it didn't surprise everyone in the business when she decided to follow her father's footsteps and starts making a name for herself. Just when everything was going well for her, as she's fast becoming a household name a tragedy will shake her perfect little fairytale life. Running away, she runs to the only person she knows will always...always be there for her. **

**Running as fast as she can as she slowly drowns in her own sorrows and regrets she'll meet someone who will either break her more or be the one to heal her. Nathan Scott. They say everything happens for a reason, but in the end is he/are they reason enough???**

* * *

**He Is-She Is**

CHAPTER I

**Running Away, Coming Home**

**LOS ANGELES**

"Last night music's newest superstar Haley James was rushed to the hospital after she collapsed backstage at her supposedly first major concert, the venue was jam-packed and people were ecstatic to hear what the artist have in store for the night. But the excitement was soon turned into disappointment when Haley James' manager and friend Peyton Sawyer went onstage to announce the cancellation of the event.

In her announcement she apologized for the inconvenience and asked the people for their understanding and mentioned that her artist received devastating news before going on stage and collapsed. The manager didn't give further information as to what that "devastating news" was about. Meanwhile this morning Ms. James was reportedly released from the hospital. We have yet to receive a statement from Ms. James' camp" there reporter finished.

Peyton who was watching it turned the TV off. She stood up and silently made her way to the hallway of the James' mansion to Haley's room. She tried knocking but got no response, she knows Haley is in there she's been there since she got back from the hospital this morning, the room seems quiet now compared earlier when all she can hear are Haley's sobs. She feels bad, she feels helpless and all she wants to do is to make her friend feel better... but she can't, she knows there's nothing and no one can comfort her now but she will try, she loves her friend so much to let her go through this alone.

She carefully opened the door, what she saw broke her heart, there lying on the bed is Haley curled up into a ball, she's not sobbing, she's quiet but she knows better, she gently made her way to the other side of the bed so she can face her--

"Haley baby, I'm so sorry, i wish i could take you away from here, I wish I can turn back time but i can't...we can't, it's breaking my heart to see you like this, c'mon Haley talk to me, I'm here... I'll always be here" she tries to console her...her own tears silently falling. But nothing, she got nothing from her, it's as if she's not there, Haley's just looking right through her, her eyes blood shot, her face drained of color.

She stood up not before she bent down to kiss Haley's forehead and whispered in her ear "i love you Haley...we all do... we're here for you... Everything will be ok" and she quietly left the room leaving Haley still staring at nothing.

"_What the hell was that Nathan?!!" a furious Dan Scott screamed in front of his son. _

_"What the hell was what?!!!" Nathan retorted. _

_"You don't know??? Are you seriously asking me??? Ok. Since you're so stupid I'll tell you what I'm talking about, that last shot Nathan, you missed that last shot!!! How long have you been playing Nathan??? How long??? I didn't train you all those years to do so horribly in the court!!!" Nathan just sighs... he's so used to this...and so tired of it his father has been breathing down his neck ever since he can hold a basketball in his hands and even after he's made a name for himself in the NBA playing for the charlotte bobcats for 2 yrs. now his father never failed to make him feel less of what he really is. _

_"Whatever dad!" as he starts to walk away he was stopped when his dad abruptly grab his arm and turn him around only to be met by a huge blow in the face. He didn't fall on the ground Dan was holding his arm to keep him steady this scene only reminded him of that time when he was 10 when Dan did almost the same thing to him the only difference was at that time he didn't punch him he kicked him so hard that if his dad wasn't holding onto him he'd be flying. But he's not 10 yrs. Old anymore and he's had just about enough from his father, after he recovered from the shock he found himself hitting Dan back._

_ He didn't know how many punches he has thrown at him he was surprised to see Dan's face covered with blood; he felt Lucas and some of his teammates holding him back now "Nathan! Stop it! You're going to kill him! Stop it!" Lucas yells while still holding onto him, after struggling for a bit, Lucas felt Nathan relax and decided to let him go their other teammates did the same thing. _

_"You're DEAD to me now...DAN!" he said calm but with an edge to his voice obviously trying to keep his cool before leaving a blooded Dan and the rest of his teammates. _

"I can't believe you did that Nathan" Lucas said looking at his brother still shocked from last night's events they are now sitting inside their hotel room in Los Angeles.

"He deserves it. I would've killed the man if you didn't stop me" Nathan answered with gritted teeth. "I know he deserves it Nathan...but you don't deserve to be locked up in jail if you did end up killing him" he shook his head.

"Whatever Lucas, still, you should've let me finish him, he is the worst father in the world" he said before standing to go and grab a bottle of beer in the refrigerator.

"What are you going to do now? We're going home tomorrow, are you sure you want to go back to your house are you still going home with me?" Lucas asked. "Of course I'm coming home with you, but I'm not going back to our house, i have no plans of going back to that hell and seeing the devil himself." He answered irritated.

"Well you can always stay at our house, mom would love to have you" he smiled at him trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Luke. I'll just stay there for a few days, but can you help me find a house in Tree Hill? I've always wanted to buy my own house back home" he said taking a swig of his beer.

"That's cool man, it's about time you get your own place, don't worry we'll make sure it's nowhere near the devil himself". He assures him taking a swig of his own beer.

* * *

It was 9 in the evening and Haley finally moved after hours of being curled up like a ball, she lay flat on her back while staring at the ceiling "why?" her first word since last night as another set of tears trickle down her face. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened it again, if anyone could see her eyes right now, they wouldn't think she's still alive and breathing, her usually hazel brown doe eyes are now 10 times darker than it's normal color, but there's nothing there, it's empty & the tears have finally stopped falling.

She silently stood up and walks over to the other room where her walk in closet is, she grabs her huge Louis Vuitton luggage out of storage and started putting random clothes inside. She took everything and anything that would fit inside.

She left her walk in closet living the now full luggage behind and walk straight to her huge bathroom. She took off her clothes and immediately went under the shower, she didn't even bother to turn on the heat, and she didn't mind the cold, as the water hit her face she wished that somehow all of this is just a dream and that the cold will eventually wake her up from this nightmare. But nothing happened, she realized everything is real, everything that happened last night was real, and for the first time since she got the news she understand fully what it means now "I can't be here anymore. I want to die".

* * *

"Nathan!!! C'mon man we're going to miss our flight" Lucas calls from the bedroom.

"Five minutes" Nathan yells from the bathroom. Sure enough five minutes later he came out.

"Man what took you so long? Move your ass!" Lucas stood up from the bed and grabs his baggage and continues out the door.

Haley silently opens the door to her room, she checks the hall for people, she has no idea who's still in the house, and she hasn't come out since yesterday. When she's sure no one's watching she carefully drag her luggage out of her room, she silently curse on how big the James' house is, she decided to take the way to the balcony... she carried the luggage with all her strength and threw it out the balcony with a loud thud the luggage fell on their grassy garden. She then carefully motioned downstairs when she reaches the kitchen where the door to the garden is she saw a tray of food with a note:

**HALEY I'M GOING HOME FOR A BIT I'LL BE BACK LATER, PLEASE EAT SWEETIE. I LOVE YOU. EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT-PEYTON.**

She was touched but she can't bring herself to smile, she took a pen and started writing a note

**GOT YOUR NOTE PEY, I HAVE TO LEAVE. I CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE. I DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING. I CAN'T DO IT. IM SORRY. THANK YOU. –HALEY**

She placed the paper back to the tray and made her way out the back door when she reached the garden she once again used all her might to drag her huge luggage to the garage where her car is parked. She didn't make an effort to be quiet now, knowing that Peyton isn't there anymore; no one can stop her from leaving.

She hurriedly loaded her luggage inside the trunk of her newly bought Pontiac solstice convertible car.

She was about to turn on the engine when she realized that the car is what she's been using to drive around town the past couple of weeks and knew that it will eventually attract people's attention most definitely the paparazzi.

She cursed under her breath "shit!" got out of the car took her luggage out and loaded it to another one of her car, a less expensive one but only a month older than the convertible and finally she was out of the James' mansion. She stopped for a few minutes outside the gate of the mansion, stared at the huge house and took a deep breath before uttering "goodbye mom, dad, I'm so sorry" and a tear fell just when she thought she's all cried out.


	2. Long Way To Happy

**She Is-He Is**

**CHAPTER II**

**LONG WAY TO HAPPY**

**LAX**

"Flight no. 233 to north Carolina is now boarding"

"That's us" Nathan said as he nudges his brother Lucas who's currently passed out on one of the chairs. "This is me" Haley said to herself as she drags her luggage to go on board.

"Good morning miss...James" the flight attendant greeted Haley while checking her ticket for her seat no. She then silently ushered her to her first class seat. "Here you go Ms. James" she handed her back her ticket. "Enjoy your flight" the flight attendant gave her a soft smile, sensing that Haley isn't in the mood to talk and left. Haley sighs as she took her seat at the window side.

10 minutes has passed she felt someone sat next to her, she didn't even bother to look as she continues to look out the window, anxious yet dreading for the plane to take off. She hates flying, she always hated it.

**HALEY's POV**

So, this is it, I'm few minutes away to leaving L.A. the place I've come to know as my home. Living the people I love and valued behind. It hurts but not as much as it hurts staying here. I can't be here anymore, I don't want to be.

I just want to close my eyes and hope that when i open them I'm where I'm supposed to be. I hate being inside this plane... i hate being surrounded by all these people I don't even recognize or know.

I let out a sigh, a breath I didn't know I was holding; I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes.

"_NO!!!! You're lying! Tell me...tell me you're lying, you're kidding right??? No!!!! I don't believe you! this can't be happening!!!!" _a tear fell from her now closed eyes as flashes of that night appeared in her head.

**NATHAN's POV**

Is she crying? I asked myself when i heard the girl seated next to me sniffed, and there it was a tear fell from her closed eyes. I knitted my eyebrows together. "Great I'm seated next to a cry baby" I murmured under my breath low enough for the girl not to hear me.

I did a double take, I was about to ask the girl if she's ok when the flight attendant announced that we're about to ascend in exactly 2minutes we were then instructed to put our seat belt on.

I already had mine on but I noticed that the girl next to me hasn't moved or flinch a bit.

"Miss? Miss..." I tried to get her attention but failed.

"Miss? You need to put your seatbelt on, we're about to take off" i spoke again but it's as if the girl can't hear anything.

I got worried we only got a minute before we start to ascend; I hurriedly unbuckled my seat belt so I can lean forward and reach for hers... I was hoping to God that the girl doesn't yell at me for what I'm about to do, as I lean forward I caught her scent, sweet, I thought. I carefully reached for both sides of her seat when I grasp the seat belt I carefully buckled it around her waist, I felt her stiffen, my heart was pounding so hard, waiting for her to yell at me, and accuse me of being a pervert, I waited for a few seconds but she didn't make a move, I settled back in my seat and buckled my seat belt back on.

I relaxed after realizing that the girl isn't going to react any time soon, I closed my eyes as we start to take off when all of a sudden I felt a hand grasp one of mine. It was as if an electric shock went up my arm down to my spine. I can't help but feel how perfectly our hands fit together.

As if they were made only for each other to hold. Damn! What am i thinking??? I scolded myself. As we continue to ascend further up the air I felt her hand tighten its hold around mine, i turned to look at her and i saw how uncomfortable she is, her brows knitted together, she's biting her lips, _damn those lips_.

She must be hellah scared of flying. I don't know what's gotten into me but i started squeezing her hand back and found myself running my thumb on the side of her hand and i felt her relaxed. I smiled despite myself.

**LUCAS' POV**

Damn! My brother is fast I thought... Nathan's holding a girl's hand. I shook my head in amusement and rolled my eyes. I'm used to seeing Nathan get the girls all the time. He doesn't even have to do anything, all Nathan has to do is smile and the girls would swoon over him. I'm not jealous, I never liked attention anyways...well except of course if i happen to like the girl.

"Nathan!" I whisper shout startling the old guys seating next to me. Nathan heard me and looks my way.

I pointed at his hand which is still intertwined with the girl's hand next to him. Nathan shrugged, I frowned "wow that's new, no smirk?" I spoke only to myself. I'm used to Nathan using opportunities like this to rub it in my face who's the better Scott. What's wrong with him?

**HALEY's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually holding someone's hand right now, a stranger's hand. But I'm so scared of flying "damn it" I cursed inside my head. The one person who always held my hand every time i had to fly isn't here, and I'm just so damn scared of flying i feel my heart is about to jump off my chest.

As soon as i grabbed his hand i felt an electric shock went through my whole arm down to my spine. And then i felt him give my hand a squeeze. I have to admit... it made me feel less scared, and when he starts rubbing his thumb on my hand, i felt myself grow braver, but not brave enough to let go of his...at least not yet. I mean he doesn't seem to mind. I wanted to open my eyes and look at him, but I'm scared, I'd prolly turn 10 shades of red if I look at him and see him looking at me. So I fought against the urge and kept my eyes tight shut.

I felt him stopped caressing my hand and I have to admit I felt a bit disappointed... what the hell is happening to me??? We continue to hold hands and he would squeeze my hand from to time to time whenever the plane would jerk off... And I felt warm inside.

Nathan risk a look at the girl beside him, making him feel warm inside, she looks so fragile and vulnerable he thought to himself...she still has her eyes closed he realized she's fallen asleep judging by her now steady breathing.

He look away as he sighed and tried to relax in his seat still holding Haley's small hand in his, loving all too well the feel of their interlaced fingers.

He then felt Haley's head hit the side of his shoulder, even in her sleep he can tell that the girl beside him has a lot of baggage, her forehead wrinkled, he wondered what's wrong with her that even in her unconscious state she still seemed to be thinking deeply. He felt the urge to touch her face, he hesitated for a bit, he then brought his free hand to her face, and felt her soft skin, he gently lifted Haley's head to situate her better on his shoulder, and he felt her stir a bit as she left out a soft moan.

Haley felt a hand on her face, but too tired to protest instead she snuggled closer to Nathan's shoulder making herself comfortable, unconsciously loving the feel of their closeness. Nathan was relieved that he didn't wake her up; he smiled and closed his eyes.

Nathan eventually drifted to slumber. At some point during his nap his head fell on to the other side colliding gently with Haley's head still resting on his shoulder and they stayed that way for the rest of the trip until Haley woke up. Instantly she was aware of the person next to her and how close their bodies are, their hands still entwined and their heads still touching, if she'll be honest with herself she's enjoying the feeling of safety, but then the knowledge of what happened only two nights ago came flooding her consciousness and she felt awful, and undeserving of the feeling.

She should be miserable she thought, it took all her will power to remove her hand from his and straighten up.

Once she freed her hand she felt even more empty that she already does, looking at Nathan's face, eyes still closed she took the risk of touching his face, ever so gently caressing his cheekbones and the side of his jaw, taking into account all of his features, _"he's perfect" _she thought to herself and for the first time in the last 2 days she smiled despite herself. "thank you" she whispered thinking he's still asleep little did she know Nathan woke up a few minutes before but decided he likes their current situation and so went on pretending that he's still deep in slumber.

When he felt her hand brushed his face & caressed it he instantly had the most foreign feeling in the pit of his stomach, it's disturbing but oddly enough he loves it. Butterflies came to his mind,_ "what? Butterflies? Seriously what's happening to me? I'm becoming a pansy" _he scolded himself in his head.

As Haley continue to explore his face he felt tingles down his spine and found himself suppressing a smile. He then felt Haley's hand leave his face he felt sadness and disappointment flood him for the lost of contact. _"What is she doing to me"_ he thought.

He made sure Haley's settled in her seat before waiting for a few minutes to stir and finally open his eyes, pretending like nothing happened. He felt frustrated, all he wants is to get her name, and talk to her.

_ Talk to her? Since when did I find talking amusing? Geez what's up with me_? His inner battle w/ himself continues. Normally it wouldn't take a minute for him to get a girl's name and less than 5 minutes to get in their pants, but Haley's different she's different he thought, seeing her so sad and vulnerable gave him the strong desire to get to know her, be her friend and protect her.

They were both consumed with their thoughts for the longest time and were brought back to reality when they heard the flight attendant through the speaker announcing that they're about to land at North Carolina Airport.

Soon the passengers started gathering their things and are now piling up to get to the exit.

"Nathan!" Lucas calls out to his brother. In the middle of him talking to Lucas Nathan didn't notice Haley made her way to the many people heading for the airplane door when he realized she's no longer there he felt the urgency to look for her, even with his height of 6 feet 2 inches he found it hard to see her in the crowd and he can't helped but be pissed at Lucas for distracting him. "

Man what's wrong with you? Who are you looking for?" Lucas asked.

"Luke! Man, why you got to distract me???...now I lost her" Nathan spat back annoyed.

"HEY! What did I do? And who are you talking about??? Oh yah...right the girl you're holding hands with... wow! That's the first...I mean you actually didn't end up leaving with the girl?" he smiled amused much to Nathan's annoyance.

"shut up! It's your fault! Don't talk to me" he turned around and didn't give Lucas another look, Lucas just shook his head with his brother's tantrums.

"Tree Hill...Here I come" Haley clad in a tight jeans and a simple t-shirt with her huge shades and baseball cap whispered to herself. Dragging her luggage out of the airport, without people recognizing her, she somehow felt thankful that her career hasn't taken off that far yet for people all over America to recognize her, true she's starting to make a name for herself before what happened, happened but there are still parts of America where she's basically un-heard of and she's thankful that tree hill is one of those places she can be herself without paparazzo's bothering her and asking her questions. It's refreshing to be away from the limelight, and being in North Carolina is 10,000 times better than the life she had back when she was still in L.A. She sighed, and momentarily closed her eyes to savor the peace. She then hailed herself a taxi "where to?" the cab driver asked with a smile "Tree hill, take me to Tree Hill".

"WELCOME TO TREE HILL" Lucas read the sign out loud as they enter their hometown of TREE HILL. "Man are you still not going to talk to me?? We're home" Nathan who's looking out the window ignored his brother and all Lucas could do was sighing in defeat. _"I can't wait to see Brooke" _Lucas thought.

"Tree Hill" Haley murmured to herself as they enter the town. "_Brooke please be here" _she whispered.


	3. Wreck of the Day

**She Is-He Is**

**CHAPTER III**

**WRECK OF THE DAY**

"_Tree Hill" Haley murmured to herself as they enter the town. "Brooke please be here" she whispered._

* * *

"Miss we're here" the cab driver said bringing Haley out of her deep thoughts "huh? What?" she frowns..."we're here...the address you gave me, it's here" Haley nodded as she saw the familiar house, in front of her.

"oh right..Sorry about that...here" she handed the driver her fair "can you help me with my luggage? Please?" the driver smiled and immediately went out of the cab to take Haley's luggage out of the trunk. "Thanks" she curtly said.

The cab has long been gone but Haley still hasn't moved on her spot in front of the huge house. She's seen this house before in the many pictures Brooke had sent her over the years; it's as if she's actually been here even before she set foot on the actual property. Haley took a deep breath before walking to the long pathway leading to the front door.

"Excuse me miss? Can i help you?" an old man with a shovel in his hand asked.

"Oh sorry...my friend lives here" the man gave her a skeptical look "Brooke Davis, Brooke Davis is my friend" as soon as she mentioned the name the old man flashed his genuine smile and she felt relieved.

"Oh go ahead Hun just knock on the front door" the man kindly said.

"Thank you" she gave him a small smile before she continue her walk to the front door. Once she reached the door she settled her luggage on the tiled floor at the balcony and knocked.

"C'mon man! Are you still not talking to me? It's not my fault your charm didn't work with that girl on the plane, don't go blaming that on me, it's all you Nate" Lucas reasoned out as he try to get his brother to talk to him again.

"Fine! Whatever Lucas, it's still your fault" Nathan huffed and stalked off out of the living room straight to the room he normally occupies whenever he stays at Lucas' house. Lucas just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_Brooke!!! I'm here!!!" a happy Haley calls out before entering Brooke's room "hey best friend what's up?!" she didn't notice her distraught friend right away._

_ "hey! I said what's up? Let's...." she stopped talking when she saw Brooke crying "Brooke! What's wrong? Why are you crying? C'mon sit here" she pulls her up from the floor to sit on the bed _

_"tell me what's wrong? Is it your parents again?" she waited for Brooke to calm down. _

_"Tutor girl...I'm leaving"...once again Brooke broke into sobs "what?!!! What do you mean you're leaving? Where to? How long?" a panicky Haley asks.. _

_"hales it's my parents they're having money issues and we have to sell this house, they've been having problems for months now...I didn't even know about it" a shocked Haley just stares at her "c'mon hales say something...I'm leaving...for good!!"..._

_"no! No no no... This can't be happening tigger NO! Tigger this can't be happening! We're going to high school together...that was always the plan" she hysterically said._

_ "omg! Tutor girl! You should be consoling me not the other way around! Geez! Some friend you are" Haley gave her a death glare and Brooke matched it with her own...a few seconds after both started laughing hysterically. _

_When they're done both went silent. It was Brooke who spoke first "We're crazy! I'm going to miss this" she said solemnly. _

_"What are we going to do? Can't you stay with our family instead? Your whole life is here Brooke, your friends, I'm here" Haley said looking down at her hands clasped together on her lap. _

_"I tried that one with my parents hales, and they wouldn't let me out of their grasp, they said I'm too young to be living out of their supervision, and before you say anything i did try and reason out by telling them that your family is great and that they'll take care of me like I'm their own, they didn't buy it hales" Brooke took one of Haley's hand and held it with hers as she lays her head on her shoulder, both girls didn't say another word instead they reveled in the silence and the comfort of being with each other._

Haley was brought out off her reminiscing when the door creak open and a brunette girl stood in front of her. "hi" she said, her eyes watering... "Haley??"

"Lucas. What the hell do you want??" a still pissed off Nathan stood in front of "his" room's door with his brother on the other side "Geez! Nate take a chill pill! You left your luggage in the living room lil' brother, I'm nice enough to bring it to you so stop biting my head off! Tell me really what's the problem? What's wrong?"

"what's wrong?" a surprised and confused Brooke asked, She waited for her answer but was once again taken aback when Haley flung herself to her and held onto her as if her life depends on it. Brooke didn't know what's wrong and what her old friend is doing in front of her house but she didn't get to ask again when she heard Haley broke down into loud sobs. "Come here..let's go inside" Haley nodded as she lets go of Brooke and nodded, Brooke wordlessly led them to her huge living room and sat her on the lounge chair while she took the other one opposite to her.

"What are you doing here Haley?" Brooke asked coldly, Haley looked up to meet her gaze and saw Brooke's face void of emotion, she stood up

"I'm sorry Brooke, i shouldn't have barge in here like I did...I'm sorry" she was about to walk out when all of a sudden everything went black and the last thing she heard was Brooke's voice yelling her name. "Haley!!!!"

"Nathan! What really is the problem? What's so special about that girl? It's not like this is the first time you've been turned down...oh yah right THIS IS THE FIRST" Nathan glared at him... "Sorry...Sorry I'm just kidding' God! Nate chill!" he raised his hands in the air, mocking defeat.

Lucas ushered himself further in the room and sat on the bed, Nathan however stood far away from him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"For your information PUCAS! I wasn't turned down. That's the last thing that'll ever happen to me. And for your information again it's entirely your fault that I didn't even get to ask her, not even her name!"...

"Oh c'mon Nate! Get over it! What's done is done...not unless you want to search the whole of North Carolina for the "plane" girl of yours." Lucas rolls his eyes and Nathan grew quiet.

"Hey are you still mad at me? Seriously what's with this girl that you're so hung up about? This is so not you" he said seriously.

Nathan sat down on the floor. He let out a long sigh before talking "It's just that, this girl seems so sad"..."and what you feel like making her happy?" Lucas said sarcastically interrupting him "shut up! & let me finish will you???!!!" Lucas didn't say another word he's beyond curious now.

"so i was saying, I just...I don't know..." he struggles to find the right words and the right thoughts to describe how he felt and still feeling. He sighed again before he continues telling Lucas everything that happened on the plane.

"Doc what's wrong with her?" a worried Brooke asks, after Haley collapsed in the living room, she immediately called their family doctor to their house to check on Haley's condition.

"Doctor is she sick or something?" her voice laced with worry...."No need to worry too much Ms. Davis...your friend is perfectly fine..."...

"fine? She doesn't look fine to me at all, she collapsed Doctor Smith!" she hissed. "Calm down Ms. Davis, trust me your friend is just fine, she's just stressed and severely dehydrated, seems to me she haven't taken anything in days...not even water" Brooke stared at the now unconscious Haley lying on her bed

"Just wait for her to wake up and make sure to make her eat and drink once she does. I'll go ahead now Ms. Davis" she nodded and spoke

"I just don't understand why she'll starve herself for days that girl right there have all the money in the world, and she definitely doesn't look like someone with an eating disorder" the doctor nodded. "Just ask her once she's awake, I'll go ahead now Ms. Davis"..."Thanks Doc" she said not taking her eyes of Haley. _God i miss her so much_ she thought.

"I hate to break it to you little brother, but there's a 99% possibility you'll never see this girl again, not without knowing her name, there's no way you can find her now." He said apologetically.

"I know that Luke that's why I'm pissed! If i have at least her name it'd be easier" Nathan said irritated ... "Well tell me exactly what you'll do if you see her again?" he raised his eyebrow

. "Well... It's just...i don't know but i somehow felt like she needs someone right now" he said pensively. "And you want to be that "someone"?"

Nathan didn't answer and Luke instantly caught his answer and he felt sorry for his brother, this is the first time Nathan cared for anything or someone and it saddens him that his brother didn't even get a chance to explore that side of his personality the part that "cares", a flood of guilt washed him after all it's his fault Nathan didn't get to ask for the girl's name. "C'mon little brother let's get some beer".

"Hey" Brooke smiled down at Haley who's gotten back her consciousness. "Hey...what happened?" she asked holding on to her still throbbing head.

"No hales...you tell me...what happened...you collapsed hales... what's wrong?" Brooke asked with so much concern it warmed Haley's heart, _God I miss my friend_ she thought.


	4. If You're Missing Come On Home

**She Is-He Is**

**CHAPTER 4**

**IF YOU'RE MISSING COME ON HOME**

* * *

"What are you doing here Haley?" Brooke asked as soon as Haley finished the last bite of her sandwich that she had prepared for her. Haley took a deep breath before talking…

"They're gone Brooke" she said tears welling in her eyes and didn't go unnoticed by Brooke…

"Who are gone Haley?"…She was even more confused now when Haley started crying… "Who Haley?" she prodded…

"My parents! They 're gone and they're not coming back" Haley struggled to let out while she continue sobbing. Brooke somehow has an idea what she's talking about…but she can't believe what she's hearing that she has to ask again…

"Gone??? What do you mean they're gone Hales???" She asked with her voice breaking.

"They're dead Brooke they were in a car accident, they're dead" Haley said looking her straight in the eye tears still flowing freely.

"No! Oh God...Mama and Papa James" she run to Haley and held her tight as they both cried. For as long as Brooke can remember… Haley's parents have always been like second parents to her. When she was younger and her parents were too busy making money and never had time for her… she never once felt alone because not only she has Haley she had her whole family… The James' were her family. "I'm so sorry Hales" she said…still holding on to her sobbing friend.

"I'm really sorry Brooke… I didn't mean to dump on you like this…I just….don't know where to go…and who to go to… I know I've been a bad friend all those years… but I really… need you right now Brooke… I don't know what else to do" she said in between sobs.

Brooke took a good look at her estranged friend…and she can see the old Haley she knew… that 10 year old kid crying in front of her asking her not to go… not to leave her when she told her they're moving out of California… somehow she felt she's partly to blame with their fall out… if she hadn't left everything between them would still be the same.

"I just can't go back home Brooke… I can't… I don't have home I can't go back to that house I can't breathe in that house."… Brooke gathered her in her arms once again and whispered "You're home now Hales… this is your home…I'm your home" and with that Haley held onto her like she's holding on for dear life.

"Thank you and I'm so sorry" she whispered back, as small sobs continue to escape from her mouth.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked his older brother when he saw him half way out the front door.

"I'm going to Brooke's" Nathan rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes on me lil' brother… what's wrong if I go and see my girlfriend?" Lucas raised an eyebrow on him... "You know what…why don't you come with me… lets have dinner together…all three of us… instead of you moping around here"…

"I'm not moping!" Nathan argued. "Oh yes! You are little brother….so go get your ass up off that sofa and get dress. Meet me at Brooke's in 20 minutes. Ok?" he said before turning around to leave. He was gone before Nathan can even think of protesting. "

"I have your album "Brooke said and Haley smiled.

"Thanks Brooke…I didn't think you'll even listen to me after all those years of me ignoring you" she said softly. "Why did you do that Haley?" Brooked ask calmly her eyes no longer cold but is replaced with longing and sadness. "I don't know Brooke… It was hard when you left… being alone… going through high school without my best friend with me even though we promised to never leave each other" she tried to explain her voice laced with sadness.

"You know I didn't want to leave you Haley… you know if it was up to me I would have stayed with you and mama and papa James" the last part of her sentence barely came out.

"I know Brooke I know… I guess I figured it'd be a lot easier to move on without you if I cut ties with you… that is why I never returned your calls and your letters but I kept all of them… I read each and every one of them every night… somehow it made me feel close to you despite the distance. I 'm really sorry Brooke." She said as a few set of tears filled her eyes.

"You know you better stop crying or you'll collapse again with dehydration" Brooke tried to lighten the mood. "But its ok Hales… I guess we're both to blame. But you're here now…and I'm here for you… the way it's supposed to be" she smiled sincerely her eyes laced with love for her friend they were hugging when they were interrupted by Lucas' voice.

"Oh…did I interrupt something?" he asked when he got to the living room and saw the two girls. "Broody!!!" Brooke let go of Haley and ran straight to Lucas' waiting arms. "When did you get home? Why didn't you call me" she pouts.

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" as he kiss her pout away.

"Hmmm…care to introduce us?" he said nodding his head to Haley's direction whose back is turned on them.

"Oh yeah…sorry about that" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to where Haley's seated. "Hales… I want you to meet my boyfriend broody" she said cheerfully "his name is broody?" Haley asked her voice covered with amusement.

"I'm Lucas… pretty girl here calls me that…coz I'm all broody she says" he smiled.

"Nice meeting you Lucas…I'm Haley" and they shook hands.

"So where's your ass of a brother?" Brooke asks as Haley listens in.

"He'll be here… I asked him to join us for dinner… he's been in a bad mood since we got here" he tried to explain. "Oh come on! Luke He's Nathan! He's always in a bad mood" Brooke interjects. "I know that pretty girl but he's really pissed at me… well it's my fault anyways" he sighs.

"And how is it your fault? What did you do to piss off "the Nathan Scott?" at the mention of his name Haley's heartbeat starts to quicken…_Nathan…The Nathan Scott? …He's here?_ She asks herself.

"Brooke can I rest now?" she asks shyly wanting to be anywhere but in the living room knowing Nathan would soon be arriving. "Oh sure! Luke can you stay here while I show Haley to her room?" she asks linking an arm to Haley's.

"Sure…I'll just wait for Nathan outside" he smiled, Brooke gave him a peck on the cheek and Haley couldn't help but smile at the display of affection between the two.

5mins. Later Nathan arrived at Brooke's still wearing a pissed off look. "Hey you made it!" look tried to joke. "Of course Pucas I made it…you're paying for my dinner" he said dryly and sarcastically.

"Where's your over cheerful girlfriend?" he asks… Nathan and Brooke have always had a love and hate relationship they're so different yet so alike when it comes to their stubbornness.

"She's with her friend… she's helping her settled in" Nathan just nodded.

"Oh there you are boys" Brooke said cheerfully as she walks to them.

"So how's Haley doing? Is she ok?" Lucas asks. "Yeah she's resting now" she offered.

"Oh good. So that's Haley James? Your long lost "best friend"" Lucas quoted in the air. "The girl in that cd you're constantly playing" Nathan asked mostly to himself but Brooke heard him. "Yes and Yes! That's her!" Brooke said her eyes twinkling with happiness

. He's heard Haley's songs a lot of times before whenever he had to ride in Brooke's car he was so mesmerized with her voice that one time he sneaked the cd out of Brooke's car cd player to rip one of his favorite song on her album and transferred it to his iPod. All of a sudden the thought of the girl he met on the plane was gone and was replaced with that girl staying in one of the rooms in the Davis' manor the girl who owns that voice of what he could only describe as "angelic" he smiled to himself he was then brought out of his reverie when he felt Brooke's hand hit his arm "Scott! What are you smiling about? I thought he's in a bad mood?" turning to Lucas and Lucas just shrugged.

"Haley James" Nathan murmured Lucas gave him a quizzical look while Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no no no…don't even think about it Scott… Not my best friend! She's been through a lot and the last thing she needs right now is someone like you messing with her" Brooke said irritably and walks off leaving the two brothers. "Sorry bro" Lucas said as he pats Nathan's back Nathan however is now back to his pissed off state.

"Seriously Lucas your brother is scaring me… one minute he's smiling the next as if he wants to hit someone" Brooke whispers to Lucas who was sitting next to her, they were eating dinner at Karen's café.

"Don't mind him Brooke… you know how he is" he encouraged as he continue with his meal… while Nathan on the other hand is oblivious to being the subject of the conversation in front of him".

Later that evening Nathan found himself walking on the docks… he was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice someone walking across him… the other obviously lost in their thoughts as well and didn't notice him nearing. They were both brought back to the present when they bump right in front of each other… He set his eyes to the person in front of him and was met with the most hypnotizing hazel eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

"Nathan" she managed to let out. They stood there not leaving each other's gaze silently staring at one another…both so sure that the other can hear their heart pounding their chests.

"Haley!!! There you are!!! Oh my God! I was so worried! What the hell were you thinking leaving like that? You don't know your way around here yet" Brooke said out of breath obviously been running around looking for her. "I'm sorry…needed some fresh air" she said shyly.

"That's ok. Next time make sure to tell me if you're leaving ok?" only then she noticed Nathan standing behind Haley

"Oh hi Nathan"she said flatly and he nodded he was about to say something when Brooke spoke "Let's go home" Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and drag her with her. Leaving Nathan dumb founded his eyes followed their retreating backs....his heart almost leap out of his chest when he saw Haley looked back and gave him a curt smile before she disappears to the darkness of the night.

"Haley… that's Haley James…That's her" he said to the night air and he could almost jump with happiness…not only had he found the girl on the plane but the girl who manage to capture him with her voice a long before.


	5. Won't Back Down

**She Is-He Is**

**CHAPTER 5**

**WON'T BACK DOWN**

* * *

It has been 2 days since Nathan last saw Haley that night at the docks and to say that she's invaded his mind ever since that night is an understatement. She was all he could think of everyday the need to see her grows but he can't bring himself to go see her knowing that Brooke will be there hovering.

"Haley" Brooke tries to get her friend's attention who's currently lost in her own thoughts staring out the window of the room she gave her to stay in.

"huh?" Haley absentmindedly replied. "Hales… do you have any plans of going back to Cali?" She cautiously asked…Haley instantly snapped out of her reverie and turned to look at her friend hurt…

"Brooke… if you don't want me here just say so… but NO I'm not coming there" she said anger and hurt evident in her voice.

"Haley what are you talking about? Of course I want you here… Like I told you this is your home…your home is with me…I'm just wondering…" she paused for a minute wondering if she should ask her…she breathe a sigh

"Hales…don't be mad… I just need to ask… who… who took care of the burial?" Brooke flinched at her own question.

"Peyton" Haley answered flatly. "She's my manager and my friend" she offered Brooke nodded. "Okay that's all I need to know" she gave him a small smile and Haley tried to return it with a half smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I didn't need to be there… I… It just makes it so… final… I know they're not coming back but I don't think I need to be reminded of that" Brooke nods in understanding.

Later that evening Nathan decided to test his luck as he went for a walk at the docks hoping to catch a glimpse of Haley if she's there. If he can't talk to her…at least he can look at her from afar. When he got to the docks he walked from both ends hoping she's there but to his dismay she's not. He sat on one of the stone table as he let out a loud and heavy sigh. Few minutes later he felt a breeze pass through his arm… his head snapped to the side when he felt someone sat next to him on the table.

"Hi" she said with a smile… "Cold night huh?" she asked mindlessly looking at the water in front of them.

"Oh...Sorry…I'm…" she was about to introduce herself seeing Nathan's bewildered expression but was cut short when he spoke "Haley James" that caught her by surprise.

"Yeah… Haley James" she said with a small laugh. She doesn't know what's with this guy that whenever he's around she tends to forget her burdens that she finds herself smiling and now she can't believe she even let herself laugh… God knows how long ago since she last heard herself laugh.

"I'm…" she cut him off "Nathan Scott" and gave him a small smile "Thank you" he frowns in confusion… noticing this she continues "On the plane…I'm just really scared of flying…thanks I hope you didn't think I'm some kind of psycho" she let out a nervous laugh and Nathan beamed.

"Honestly? I thought you were" he joked as she smiled widely for the first time since her parent's accident… and that took Nathan's breath away…This is the first time he's seen her smile… really smiled… he noticed how it reached her eyes and it made her all the more beautiful in his opinion.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes; it was him who broke the quietness of the night.

"So you're Brooke's best friend… how come this is the first time I've seen you around here?" he asked innocently

"I'm from California… we were best friends before she moved here" even she was surprised at how easy it is to open up to him. "I see… well welcome to Tree Hill then" he said sincerely "Thanks"… "

So how do you like our little town so far? Has Brooke taken you shopping already?" he laughs. "I like it here…it's quiet, peaceful and not a lot of people" she said pensively. "I know what you mean" he said.

"So what bring you here in this quiet, peaceful town?" he asked looking at her who's eyes are still far away in the waters he can't helped but admire how beautiful she is under the moonlight…he noticed her go stiff "oh… you don't have to answer that if you don't want to" he added hurriedly noticing her distress with his question… she tore her eyes away from the water and turn to face him…looking straight into his eyes…she saw the eagerness in there… he let a shaky breath escape her mouth, still looking in his eyes…she felt getting lost in his intense blue orbs.

"My parents…they were in a car accident… and well… they died" she said still not taking her eyes from his… "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked" he said as he turn his gaze away from her and stare straight ahead in the waters where her eyes were before.

"It's ok. I thought if I say it out loud as often as I could I'll actually accept it" sadness laced her sweet voice.

"Still I'm sorry… you know I'll gladly trade my dad if that means you can have your parents back" that statement surprised her as much as she finds it sweet of him she can't help but feel anger at his words

"You know what Nathan… you shouldn't be saying things like that He's your dad! You know what I wouldn't give to have another minute with mine? Just so I can tell him I love him?" her tears falling freely.

"I know that Haley…That's why I'd gladly give my own if that's possible so you can have your father back" sadness and sincerity in his words "Why Nathan?" her voice soft and calm now as she wipes her own tears.

"Let's just say life plays tricks on you sometimes…and that bad things happen to good people, I really am very sorry for your lost Haley… but if it makes you feel any better I've lost both my parents long before you did" … there was a long silence until she spoke "No Nathan it doesn't make me feel better" both still looking at the water…

she laced one of her hand with his… and memories of that plane ride came crashing back to her and she so badly want to make him feel better like how he made her felt safe then. He squeezed her hand and covered their interlaced fingers with his free hand as she lays her head on his shoulder… just like that they both felt connected as if they've known each other for years.

"So… why do you say you've lost both your parents? I can tell your dad is still alive…what do you mean by that? And mmm…well how about your mom?" she asks few moments later…her head still resting on his shoulder their hands still entwined.

"You know what? We've just met and already we're talking about our miserable life… how about we talk about something light?" he said enthusiastically…sensing his reluctance to answer her question she agreed "okay! So what do you suggest we talk about?" she straightens up so she can look at him… "hmmmm… what about you tell me what you like and what you don't like? That should be a good start" he smiled down at her… she smiled back

"okay… me first" she said giddily. _God what is he doing to me?_ She thought to herself.

"I love macaroni and cheese" she said proudly and he laughs… "What??? You don't like it? Hey! If you must know its food of the gods" …

"yeah…if your gods are five years old" she rolled her eyes good naturedly and he grins. "Whatever mister… so your turn…what's your favorite food...Mr. matured" she mocks.

"First of all… yes Ma'am I'm matured if you must know and second my favorite food is prime rib" he said smugly and she giggled. They stayed like that for the next 2 hrs talking about what they like and don't, forgetting all their worries.

They were silently watching the waves standing up now and leaning on the railings on the side of the docks when Haley's phone started to ring "Hello" she answered smiling up at Nathan…he smiles back looking down at her… He found their height difference fascinating and wondered how it'll feel to hug her. "Okay Brooke I'll be home in a few" he heard her say before she hangs up the phone.

"Over protective best friend asking when you're coming home?" he asks playfully trying to mask the sadness knowing that their little bonding will now be cut short. "Yeah" she laughs. "So I guess this is it for me… I'm going to head back…before Brooke goes all motherly on me again….I had a great time Nathan" she said sincerely.

"Ditto…can I walk you home?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah sure" she smiles… as they walk side by side to Brooke's house. She stopped walking just when they reach the gate of the Davis Manor.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I just… I feel guilty… I really had a great time with you tonight Nathan and I was smiling and laughing again…and I just can't help but feel that somehow I don't deserve it… I mean shouldn't I be mourning?" desperation in her voice.

"Hales…" Haley couldn't help but feel light hearted with his use of her nickname.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about… I can tell you've been beating yourself up…and I want to tell you…that it's not your fault… It's just their time hales… and I'm sure they're watching over you… you have two new guardian angels now… they wouldn't want you to live your life like this… you beating yourself up and feeling guilty for being happy… what they would want however is to see their little angel Happy and smiling and living her life… do you want them to feel like a failure for leaving you?" she shook her head

"well then live your life Haley… live your life and make them proud and make them see that they've done everything right when they were still here" he brought his hand up to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not your fault" he said softly… he was taken aback when she step closer and enveloped him in a hug… she held on to him as much as her arm can reach and his question earlier was answered. How would it feel to hug her?_ Perfect _he thought.

They stayed like that for a few minutes more… her head tucked under his chin his arm around her back and hers around his waist. They broke apart looking in each other's eyes… she gave a shy smile to which he return with a smirked… and she couldn't help but love that smirk of him.

"Thank you Nathan…for everything" she tip toed and plant a lingering kiss on his cheek before turning around to walk inside the gates leaving Nathan standing there alone with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll be your friend Haley James…I'll be whatever you need" he said silently to himself.


	6. See Me

**She Is-He Is**

**CHAPTER 6**

"**SEE ME"**

* * *

"Hales you're going out again? Aren't you scared to be alone at the docks at 10 in the evening?" Brooke asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Yes and No. Yes I'm going for a walk...AGAIN... and no it doesn't bother me that it's late at night... besides i've been doing this for 3 weeks now and I always come home in one piece don't I?" Haley said with a shrug.

For the last three weeks every night at 10 Haley is to be found in the docks...but little did Brooke know the real reason she's not bothered at all with walking "alone" at night is in reality she was never alone.

"Fine...but keep your phone on...and call me if you need anything"

"I will...bye Brooke" Haley said before walking out the front door and to the docks.

* * *

"You know Brooke will go psycho if she finds out you've been seeing her best friend every night for the last 3 weeks" Lucas said from the sofa when he noticed Nathan about to leave the house.

"How did you know?" Nathan asked a bit nervous. "You didn't tell Brooke did you?"

"Relax man... no i didn't tell Brooke and I won't... I know your intentions towards Haley are nothing but sincere but just letting you know...That Brooke is not going to like it one bit" Lucas said turning away from the tv screen and into Nathan's direction.

"I know man... but I'll deal with that later...besides Haley's not a kid anymore she can't baby sit her forever" he said irritated.

"Whatever you say.... say hi to Haley for me" Lucas said before turning his attention back to the TV screen while Nathan leaves for the docks.

* * *

"You're late!" Haley said crossing her arms pretending to be upset.

"No...I'm not" Nathan said in defense.

"Yes you are mister! Come here!" she said grabbing his arm to look at his watch "look at the time...now tell me you're not late" she said with a smug raising an eyebrow at him.

"Halesss... for two minutes...I'm late for two minutes..." he said exasperated.

"But you're still late" she said still pretending to be upset.

"Oh c'mon... don't be mad Hales" he said pouting and that pout always gets her "Fine! You're forgiven" she said turning her attention to the water infront and he smiles and sat next to her on the table they've been occupying every night for the past couple of weeks.

"Thank you Nathan" she spoke out of the blue breaking the stillness of the night.

"For what?" he asked looking at her...as she continue to stare ahead.

"For being here... you know I noticed myself smiling a lot lately and i guess i have you to thank for it" she said looking briefly into his eyes before turning her gaze away, Nathan couldn't help but smile.

"I'll always be here for you Hales" he said softly.

"Well thank you Nathan You're a good friend" and those four words were like knife cutting right through his heart… but he's not about to back down at least not yet…not without trying.

"Hales…" his words hung in the air for a moment "yeah?" Haley turns to look at him.

"What if I told you I can't be your friend anymore?"

"What? Why?" panic in her voice.

"Oh shoot…that sounded much better in my head… I'm sorry please don't be upset…it's not what I meant… I mean of course I still want to be your friend….It's just that…."

"What Nathan?" she anxiously waits for what he's about to say next he took a deep breath before letting it out and started talking.

"What I really want to say is that… I can't be your friend Haley…I can't be JUST your friend anymore" there was a long silence before he heard her let out a deep breath followed by a "wow"…"Nathan…"

"I care about you Haley" he said looking her directly in the eye and he saw fear in her eyes…fear and sadness.

"I know you do Nathan" she breathes out… "And I care for you too…" she struggle to find the right words.

"It's just… it's too soon…I've just met you and our friendship really means to me Nathan… I don't want to ruin it" she explains.

There was a long silence before he spoke "I just want you to see me Haley"

"Of course I see you Nathan…what are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"But not in the same way I see you. I get it Haley…we're friends…I'm sorry I had to open my mouth about how I feel..." he met her gaze his eyes filled with sadness and disappointment.

"No Nathan you have nothing to be sorry about… I just hope that "this" won't ruin what we have" she said hopeful…still looking into his eyes…he faked a smile "of course…" he said.

"Friends still?" she asks… "Friends" he agreed.

They sat there in silence for the next hour not speaking a word… somehow they both know that even though they both agreed to stay friends that things are never going to be the same again.

"Maybe I should walk you back…it's getting late"

"Oh yeah…sure…" she tried to smile… _he's pulling away_ she thought.

And they silently walk towards home.

* * *

"Hey Nate! You're home early" Lucas greeted Nathan as he entered the front door and into the living room…but he was met with silence.

"Hey man…are you ok?" he asks concern noticing his brother's depressed mood.

"I told Haley how I feel…" he said his voice defeated and Judging by his current mood Lucas knew how it went and he felt bad for his brother… "I guess there's a first time for everything right?" Nathan said before leaving Lucas who has yet to say something but wasn't able to. "Wow" he breathes out after a while.

* * *

Haley was relieved not finding Brooke when she got home… She's not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

She silently went to her room…and as soon as she was inside she locked the door and throws herself on the bed as a tear fell down her face. _I'm going to lose him too… I just know It._ she said to herself as she quietly cries.

* * *

"Lucas!" He was startled by Brooke's voice… "What is your brother talking about?" Brooke asked standing by the door.

_Shoot! _He thought trying to think of ways how to get out of this one but he can't think of anything....He totally forgot Brooke is coming over.

"Ahhh… Brooke… maybe you should sit" he said nervously as Brooke takes the empty space next to him on the sofa.

"Okay I'm listening" she said her voice commanding.

And Lucas went on telling her everything…from the first time Nathan have met Haley on the plane up to what happened just a few moments ago.

"Wow… believe it or not… I actually feel bad for Nathan…but he has to understand…Haley is not in a pretty good place right now…" she said calmly.

"He really cares for her Brooke" he told her still feeling sorry for his little brother. "And the first time he actually felt something real for someone this is what happens… I can see him reverting back to the same old Nathan after this"

"Or maybe not" Brooke interjected "I mean…if he's really serious about Haley…and everything you told me about him changing for the better apparently because of her…then he's going to understand her and give her time"

"Well that we'll have to see" Lucas sighed.

"I still can't believe Haley hid this from me"

"Well you Brooke Davis…after all are one over protective Best friend" Brooke couldn't help but smile despite.

* * *

The Next morning Haley woke up with a terrible headache from crying the whole night before. She forced herself off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower before coming down for breakfast where she was met by a very solemn Brooke.

"Hi" she said avoiding Brooke's eyes as she busied herself with preparing a sandwich.

"Well hi to you too" Brooke said flatly "care to tell me what happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?" she tries to sound innocent.

"Oh c'mon don't add more insult to the injury I'm already hurt that you didn't tell me about Nathan…so spill it" she said raising an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"I overheard him and Lucas last night… the boy's really bummed out hales" she said as she sips her coffee.

"I already feel bad about it Brooke…don't add more insult to the injury" she retorted using Brooke's same words to her.

"I'm sorry hales… but don't feel too bad about it… it's not your fault that you don't see him the way he sees you…don't worry he'll come around… if he's really serious about wanting to be with you he'll wait for you" she tries to assure her.

"But I don't want him to wait for me Brooke" Haley said frustrated.

"And what do you want him to do Haley James? What do you want from the guy?" Brooke asked equally frustrated.

"I just want us to go back to normal… I just want him to be my friend again"

"Just a friend? Are you sure about that Haley?" Brooke asks in a mocking tone.

"Of course" she answered rather quickly "His friendship is important to me" she insists.

"Well okay if that's your story" Brooke shrugs. "Well I have to go see Lucas...meet you at lunch? We're eating at Karen's" she smiled at her and left.

She can't help but wonder if Nathan will be there too… She badly wants to see him but she's not sure if she's ready for the awkwardness.

* * *

Sure enough when she got to Karen's for lunch she saw Nathan sitting opposite Lucas and Brooke… his back was on her and she couldn't help but take a deep breath anticipating the awkwardness and for a second she wanted to yell at Nathan for telling her how he felt… she just wants everything back to normal again. She wants her friend back.

"Hi" he greeted the three of them… she noticed Nathan stiffen…she didn't know whether to sit next to him or stay standing up. Noticing her predicament Lucas stood up and offered her to sit next to Brooke.

"Thanks Luke" she gave him a grateful smile.

They were quiet for a moment until Karen approach the table to get their orders. When Karen left it was Nathan who spoke.

"So how was your day so far?" he tries to sound casual so he addressed the question to everyone.

"Fine" both Brooke and Lucas said at the same time to which Brooke giggled.

"How about you Hales?" He asked noticing her quietness…she felt relieved that he was the first one to speak to her and she couldn't help but beam… "Good and you?"

"The usual… shoot some hoops this morning" he smiled and she nodded.

The rest of the meal went rather well…everyone was talking and Haley felt a sense of relief that everything seems to be back to normal… just what she'd hope for…_so she thought_.

"So I'll see you tonight? At the docks?" she asks when Brooke and Lucas were out of earshot.

"About that… I'm sorry Haley but I can't go to the docks tonight I have to do something early tomorrow so I can't stay up that late" he said feeling guilty inside.

"Oh… okay" she tries to smile hiding her disappointment.

"Well I better get going I have to hit the gym"

"Sure…see you around Nathan" she said and he forced a smile and left the café.

_Well I guess things are really never going to be the same after all._ She thought and she felt like crying then and there.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Haley and Nathan saw each other…Nathan have done a good job of avoiding her. He felt guilty and he misses her a lot but seeing her reminds him of that night she turned him down. It's not his ego that was hurt… it's the fact that she didn't trust him enough to take care of her heart that saddens him and if he'd be honest to himself it left him scarred. He knew what his reputation was before her, but he'd like to believe that he's a changed man because of her. In the short time that he's known her she taught him an awful lot of things, but the most important thing she taught him was how to care and he deeply cared for her. He's never the one to take in account how others felt as long as he gets what he wants no matter how he gets it. But being with her taught him otherwise.

Haley knew this was coming… that night when they both agreed to stay friends she knew that his heart wasn't in it she knew all too well he'll pull away. And as much as it hurts her he can't blame him for distancing himself… she's the expert to such behavior after all. He cares about Nathan…maybe more than he thinks she does but to trust him with her heart…that she's not sure about. She's only known him for a little over a month but if she'll be honest with herself…she's never trusted anyone more than he trusts Nathan. She told him things that even her own best friend doesn't know… even her own parents doesn't know. They talked about their dreams, their fears and what they want out of life and in that little time he made her feel alive…again.

For the last two weeks she's been mentally kicking herself for not handling the situation with Nathan well…but then again how do you handle it? What do you say when your friend tells you he can't be friends with you anymore because he wanted to be so much more? And that question Brooke threw at her that morning after kept popping in her head.

_Is he really just a friend? Do I really see him just that? _Little did she know she'll soon be finding out.

* * *

"Hi Haley" Lucas greeted as she enters the living room where he is waiting for Brooke. It's their usual movie night.

"Oh hey Lucas!" she greeted back sending him a smile. "So what movie are you guys watching tonight?"

"The notebook" he said dryly.

"Wow… I didn't know the notebook is your type of movie Lucas" she said teasingly.

"Ha ha well… it's her turn to choose the movie tonight so…" he said defensively.

"So I see you're going to the docks again?" he inquires.

"Ah yeah… it's been a nightly ritual… bad habit to break" she smiled curtly… "Do you think he'll be there?" she asks.

"Oh probably not" he said nonchalantly.

"Why do you say?" she asks with a frown.

"I think he's out on a date" he said shrugging.

Haley felt her stomach went in knots in a bad way…not in a good butterfly in your stomach way. "Oh" she said… "Yeah" he nods. He felt guilty for telling her that when he saw how she turned slightly pale maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"Well good for him" she said forcefully. "well I'll go ahead… before it gets even more later I should be back when the movie's done… tell Brooke I left already. Bye Luke" she said and left in a hurry.

* * *

_He's on a date?_ She was trying to digest what she just heard. "That was fast" she said with a hint of anger and hurt. But why is she feeling this way she thought. Isn't she the one who turned him down? He deserves this…he deserves to go out on dates for him to meet someone who's not too chicken out to trust him with their heart. She sat quietly at their usual spot and she can't help but feel hurt and angry at how easy it is for him to just throw their friendship away. "He can't even bring himself to see me or talk to me now?" she said in the night air.

* * *

"He did what???" Brooke yelled in shock.

"Awww…Brooke! I think I've just gone deaf" Haley said covering her ears.

"He went on a date??? What an ass!"

"Well…can you blame him? I turned him down." She said as she lay on the bed.

"But still… I think he moved on rather quickly don't you think? You know what? I think it's a good thing you turned him down… he's not the guy for you" Brooke said irritably from the edge of the bed where she's seated.

_Or maybe he is or was but I had to ruin it_. She thought.

"It's alright hales… he's not worth it" she assures Haley and lies beside her on the bed both silently staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Haley" Nathan said obviously shocked to see her there.

"Nathan" she said equally shocked to see him but even more shocked to see a girl sitting across him on the table at Karen's café.

"Haley James…. Hi I'm Vanessa" the over cheerful girl greets her and extended a hand to her.

"Hi Vanessa…" she said taking her hand but her eyes are fixed on Nathan who's uncomfortably watching the exchange between the two.

_So this is her_…. She thought and she wanted to run out of the café as fast as she could.

_Oh boy…_ He thought.


	7. Breaking the Girl

**She Is-He Is**

**CHAPTER 7**

"**BREAKING THE GIRL"**

* * *

It's a Saturday morning when Haley decided to grab breakfast at Karen's seeing as though Brooke won't be joining her anytime soon…she hasn't come back from her sleep over at Lucas' the night before.

She was feeling good today… as she entered the café with a smile on her face but that smile soon disappeared when she saw someone she hasn't seen for days…and to top it all… that someone is with someone else.

"Haley" Nathan said obviously shocked to see her there.

"Nathan" she said equally shocked to see him but even more shocked to see a girl sitting across him on the table at Karen's café.

"Haley James…. Hi I'm Vanessa" the over cheerful girl greets her and extended a hand to her.

"Hi Vanessa…" she said taking her hand but her eyes are fixed on Nathan who's uncomfortably watching the exchange between the two.

_So this is her_…. She thought and she wanted to run out of the café as fast as she could.

_Oh boy…_ He thought.

* * *

"Nate! You didn't tell me you know Haley James…I'm a fan" she slightly hit Nathan in the arm and Haley had to control the urge to roll her eyes… _what a flirt_ she thought.

"Anyways… I was shocked when I heard the news about your parents and then you suddenly disappearing from the limelight" the girl continue to talk not noticing Haley's change of stance… but Nathan noticed it. Haley's face turned pale with hurt and anger in her eyes she instantly stepped back from the girl…

"I'm sorry I have to go… I think I forgot to lock the door to the house….nice meeting you" and she almost ran out of the café not saying goodbye to Nathan.

"I'm sorry Vanessa can we talk about this some other time? I have to go." and he was soon running after her leaving a baffled Vanessa.

"Haley! Haley!" he called after her but she was mindlessly running… he continues to run after her… after awhile they found themselves at the docks.

"Haley… I'm so sorry… "He said breathless he can't believe how fast this girl can run…

"It's not your fault" she said with a brief look at him and she had to look away seeing how concern he is and she had to fight the urge to breakdown in his arms.

"It's just that my parents death is still a sore subject and I don't think it'll stop being a sore subject anytime soon…besides you can't control what comes out of her mouth" she grimaced at the thought of the other girl.

"Anyway I have to go… Brooke might be looking for me" Nathan knew instantly that she's lying he knows all too well where Brooke is.

"Oh ok…well is it okay if I walk you home?" she wanted to say no but she miss Nathan a whole lot just being near him is enough for her.

"Hales?"

"Yeah sure" as she nods and they silently walk home.

* * *

He wanted so much to hold her hand as they walk…the need to be near her is so strong he had to put his hand in his pocket to keep him from doing what his heart has been aching for weeks now. He often thinks that it's his fault that their friendship has come to this… why they can't be in the same room without the tension and the awkwardness. He sometimes wishes he hadn't told her how he feels.

"Tell me about her" he was brought out of his reverie when he heard her voice… they were now entering the gates of the Davis Manor.

"Vanessa?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yeah" he barely heard her.

"Well Lucas was the one who introduced us" _Lucas? s_he closed her eyes she doesn't know if she should be mad at him or what… after all Nathan and Her are just friends and she still wants that for them… but how come just hearing the girl's name and thinking about her and Nathan at the Café together early in the morning makes her sick to her stomach? _Did they sleep together the night before?_

"Haley are you ok?" He asks when he saw her closed her eyes and took a deep breath…

"Yeah of course… go ahead… tell me more about her" she faked a smile "How long have you known her?"

"I've known her way back… she's a realtor…" the rest of his story hung in the air when they heard a car honk from outside the gate… they looked back at the same time.

The car went in the gates and stopped just beside them and instantly Brooke came out of it followed by Lucas from the driver's seat.

"Hey best friend…Morning" she said in her usual bubbly manner "and Nathan" as she turns to him with one eyebrow raised.

"So…. What's this? Are you too together already?"

"Brooke!" both Nathan and Haley said at the same time.

"Sheesh! Sorry just asking… well whatever…I heard someone's on the rebound already" Brooke gave Nathan a dagger look and walked away. Nathan furrowed his brows together and rolled his eyes as Haley followed Brooke into the house.

"Geez! Lucas what's wrong with your girlfriend?" he asks irritated.

"Sorry man" he pats his shoulder "let's go in"

"Nah… I think I'm going to head home. I still need to see Vanessa"

* * *

"So where's your jerk of a brother?" Brooke asks as she sat beside Haley on the sofa.

"He went home… he's going to see Vanessa" Brooke gave him a dagger look quickly looks at Haley who seem to have gone still and then back to Lucas "oh" he mouthed "sorry"

"Guys I'm going to leave you two alone… I haven't had breakfast yet I think I'll make myself a sandwich" she stood up and went straight to the kitchen.

"I love you Luke but you can be so stupid and clueless sometimes" she said to him when Haley was out of earshot.

"Hey! I already said sorry…besides there's nothing wrong with Nathan seeing Vanessa is there?"

"Well no. It's just that I think Haley's regretting turning him down so we don't need to remind her of that mistake"

"Oh really? She's regretting it?" he asks with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Brooke asks as she saw the amusement in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Nothing" he shrugs but Brooke knows her boyfriend is hiding something.

* * *

It's a week away from Brooke's 23rd birthday… both girls are busy planning a huge party.

"This feels just like old times" Brooke said with a smile as she looks up from the booklets of dishes she's holding.

"Yeah it does" Haley looks up from the clear book of different cakes she's been scanning for the past 30 minutes and gave her friend a smile.

"I remember when I helped you plan your 13th birthday… it was the last good memory we had together before I moved here"

"Yeah" Haley nodded with a small smile.

"But we're making new memories now...Right best friend? It's never too late" Brooke said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep! And we'll make this birthday party of yours the best party ever…coz my best friend deserve the best" Haley gave Brooke a side hug.

"Hell yeah!" Brooke agreed enthusiastically to which Haley laughed.

* * *

"So Nate how are things with Vanessa?" Lucas asks from the backseat of Nathan's car, they're on their way to Brooke's house to help with the party planning.

"Good. We're getting there" Nathan answered curtly.

"Good. It's about time" Lucas said.

"How about with Haley how are things?"

"I don't know… I mean we're trying to be friends again" Nathan shrugs as he continues to look on the road.

"I see….are you still trying to dodge her any chance you get?"

"Well…kind of… but it's hard since we live in such a small town…oh and did I mention that a few days ago she saw me and Vanessa at your mom's café?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah…you should have seen her face…it's like she was mad, upset or something… I actually thought she was jealous but who am I kidding? The girl doesn't want to be with me and she was even okay talking about her" Nathan said frustrated.

"What do you mean? You talked about Vanessa?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Well like I said she saw us at the café and then Vanessa kind of said something to her that made her a bit upset…" Lucas gave him a look and knew instantly what his brother wants to know "she mentioned Haley's parents…anyways so she made an excuse about forgetting to lock the door at Brooke's house and I had to ran after her"

"And then she asked me about Vanessa"

"So you told her who Vanessa is?" Lucas asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah… man did you just play 20 questions with me? You have so many questions" and before Lucas could say something else Nathan stopped the car "Here we are…oh joy!" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Man behave…its Brooke's birthday in a week…try and be nice to her"

"Yeah Yeah whatever"

* * *

"Nathan Scott! Are you here to help or to annoy me?" Brooke said as she saw the Scott brothers enter her living room.

"Well it depends" Nathan said with a smirk as Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Hey boyfriend" she said and gave Lucas a peck on the lips.

"Brooke…in what color do you want the cake….? Haley asks as she walks to the living room still looking down at the cake book.

Nathan's throat went dry when he saw her… wearing only shorts and a tiny tank top that hugged her body like a glove…she looks stunning without even trying he thought.

As Haley looks up from the book she's holding. A wide smile instantly plastered on her face… "Oh hey Nathan and Lucas…good to have you helping us today" she said coolly as she sat next to Brooke on the sofa.

"So what color?" she asked still smiling.

"You seem happy today hales" Brooke noticed.

"Well… I'm Happy today that's why" she said.

"And may I know why?" Lucas said butting in.

"No reason at all" she shrugs.

But in reality she's happy and excited to be around Nathan…that maybe a whole day of planning and working on Brooke's party together would bring some normality back between the two of them.

* * *

The two were having a great time as they think of what else to do for Brooke's huge party but their planning soon turned into some goofing around when Nathan started suggesting silly things for the party.

"How about we hire a magician for the party? Those who ask people to go inside a long box and cut the person in half? And we'll make sure he uses the birthday celebrant for the trick" Nathan said in between laughs.

"Nathan! You are so mean!" Haley said smacking him in the arm.

"Oh wait! I know what else we can have for the party…how bout we hire clowns? Big scary clowns…" he continues to laugh but then he noticed Haley suddenly turned quiet

"Hey you okay? Bad idea?" he asks.

"I'm scared of clowns Nathan" he had to fight the urge to pinch her nose with her cuteness, looking all scared like a 5 year old kid.

"Awww…I'm sorry Hales…I didn't know…okay scratch that…no clowns then" he assures her and took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head…that instantly sent shiver down both their spines.

Both grew quiet.

* * *

"Look at those two…they're too cute" Brooke gushed from inside of her kitchen as they both look out the backyard where Nathan and Haley are still enjoying each other's company.

"Too bad she turned my brother down...They're perfect for each other"

Brooke was about to say something but was interrupted when Lucas' phone started ringing.

"Are you going to answer that or what?" Brooke said a little annoyed that she was interrupted.

Lucas went to the living room to take the call

"Hello….oh hey Vanessa….yeah he's here… okay well here's the address… no problem see you in a bit"

* * *

20 minutes later there was a knocked at Brooke's front door…

"Lucas can you get that" Brooke said who's busy preparing sandwiches for the four of them.

"Vanessa…hey…that was fast" Lucas greeted her as he lets her into the house.

"Well I was in the area and I tried calling Nathan but he's phone was out of reach so I called you…so he's here?"

"Oh yeah…he's at the back….we're kind of brainstorming for my girlfriend's huge birthday bash next week" He elaborates as they walk into the kitchen.

"Brooke Vanessa's here to see Nathan" Lucas said….and as soon as Brooke heard the name she quickly turned around to look at the girl and she had to keep her temper in check…

"Hi Brooke" Vanessa greeted nicely.

"They're back there" she pointed out of the window where Nathan and Haley are….laughing at something.

"You can go out there....I'm going to talk to my boyfriend here for a bit" Brooke said between gritted teeth.

"Oh sure…okay" Vanessa said uncomfortably sensing Brooke's hostility towards her.

* * *

"What were you thinking bringing that skank here Luke?" she asked fuming.

"Brooke! The girl is not a skank she's a friend. And she needed to talk to Nathan but can't get through to his phone so I asked her to come here instead" he explains calmly.

"You're so insensitive Lucas!" Brooke hissed.

"Why am I being insensitive?"

"Have you forgotten my best friend??? Haley??? Haley James??? Who's still pining for your brother?"

"What? Excuse me Brooke but I think it's the other way around… It's my brother who's still pining over your best friend"

"Oh really? Well he has one hell of a way of showing it" Brooke huffed and walks away.

* * *

"Let see what the future holds for you Haley James…" Nathan said smiling as he held one of Haley's hands.

"Well this line right here…says you'll meet a handsome blue eyed guy" he said holding in a laugh as he follows a line on her palm. "Oh wait! You already met that handsome guy didn't you Haley?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah you're right… I met Lucas" She said nonchalantly trying to play his game and Nathan frowned as she laughs.

Haley stopped laughing when she heard someone call for Nathan.

"Nathan" Vanessa called as she makes her way to where Nathan and Haley are…

"Vanessa…what are you doing here?" he asks once she's in front of them… giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Well… I tried calling you earlier but I can't get through to your phone so I called Lucas and he told me you're here and he gave me the address" she explains.

"Hi Haley" she said when she saw Haley who remained seated on the bench one hand still attached to Nathan's.

"Hi… hmmm…guys I'm going to go help Brooke in the kitchen…you can stay here and talk" she said trying to hide the hurt as she gave them a fake smile she let go of Nathan's hand quickly as if she was burnt…And walks away.

* * *

"Hey best friend" Brooke said when she saw Haley came into the kitchen.

"Hey" she said absent mindedly

"You know sometimes I wonder who's the bigger ass…if it's my boyfriend or Scott right there" she pointed the knife she's holding outside where Vanessa and Nathan are standing in front of each other…who seems to be talking about something serious.

Haley ignored this and silently helped Brooke with the sandwich she's preparing. Sensing that Haley didn't want to talk about it she dropped the subject and just gave her a comforting side hug.

"Guys… I'm going to have to leave… "

Nathan announced as he and Vanessa entered the kitchen.

"Whatever" Brooke said taking a bite of her sandwich…

"Yeah sure…bye" Haley said not meeting Nathan's gaze.

"Bye Haley…bye Brooke" Vanessa said.

"Wait… and Nathan please take your brother with you, I don't feel like talking to him right now" Brooke said obviously still trying to calm herself down.

"Sure" Nathan said baffled.

"Argh! What a whore" Brooke said as soon as the two left the kitchen and Haley remained quiet remembering how it felt as Nathan traced lines on her palms. It felt good and it gives her that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach to think that he might be doing the same thing to Vanessa maybe even more.

* * *

"Dude what's wrong with Brooke? Did you two get in a fight?" Nathan asked Lucas later than night. When they left Brooke's house he dropped Lucas off his house and was out the rest of the day with Vanessa that he didn't get to ask his brother about what happened earlier.

"Women I don't know… she was talking about me being insensitive for bringing Vanessa to her place…when Haley was there"

"Why would that be insensitive? I'm telling you bro you're girlfriend is weird"

"Hey! Brooke may be a whole lot of things but I love her so don't talk about her like that" Lucas said defensively.

"Whatever… why you can stand her…I would never understand… well I have to go… I'm going to the docks"

"Will Haley be there?"

"I don't know…maybe…. Hopefully" then he left.

But to his disappointment Haley never came to the docks that night and the following nights.

* * *

"Hey Luke…have you seen Haley the past couple of days? She seems to be dodging me"

"Well I think the tables have been turned" Lucas smirked from across the table at Karen's where they're having their breakfast.

"Is Brooke talking to you now?" he asked giving him the same smirk.

"well lucky for me little brother…Brooke is talking to me now… I think she's afraid I'm not going to give her… my birthday present" Lucas laughs to which Nathan shook his head.

"Great! Brooke is talking to you and Haley is still avoiding me….but I'm still wondering why" Nathan said turning pensive. _I think I know why_… Luke thought silently feeling guilty as he remembers his conversation with Brooke just last night before they kissed and make up…well make that "made out".

"_What are you doing here?" Brooke said standing in front of her door with Lucas standing on the other side._

"_Come on Brooke…I really don't know why you were so upset with me the last time…but I'm here to say sorry for whatever it is that I might have done wrong" Lucas said… his eyes pleading._

"_Seriously Lucas! How can you not know what you did?" Brooke almost screamed._

"_Well I don't know… so I'm sorry for whatever it is… are you going to let me in? It's kind of cold out here you know" Lucas said trying to warm himself by rubbing both of his palms together Brooke eventually let him in._

"_Why bring Vanessa here Luke? Why? When you know Haley is here? They were having so much fun together… why do you have to ruin it?"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_Why would you bring Nathan's new girlfriend here?" Brooke said raving mad._

_Lucas didn't know what to say…._

"_Thought so… So explain yourself" Brooke asked even madder this time._

……_._

"_Are you mad?" Lucas asked._

"_No. I understand now…Haley turned him down…and it shouldn't be taken against him if he goes out with Vanessa or any other girls for that matter….tell Nathan I said sorry" _

_Lucas stays quiet…._

"_He doesn't know does he? You are so dead Lucas Scott" as she laughs and Lucas grimaced._

"Well its Brooke's party tomorrow… you'll definitely see her there…maybe you can get some answers" Lucas said as soon as he came out of his reverie.

"Well yeah… if she talks to me" Nathan sighed.

* * *

"Are you ready to see Nathan? He'll be there tomorrow night and you are not allowed to lock yourself in your room on the night of my birthday tutor girl" Brooke said to Haley as they have their usual chick flick marathon.

"But it doesn't mean I have to talk to him" Haley said.

"Maybe you should" Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke…. Why the change of heart?" she asks I little weird out with her best friend.

"Well maybe it's about time you get your answers"

"What answers Brooke?"

"Oh come on! You know and I know that you so badly want to scream at his face for moving on too fast…don't you? So go ahead scream at him ask him why? When he said he cared about you"

Haley went quiet for a while….Brooke heard her sighed…

"Yeah…maybe it's about time…. But you are so getting me drunk first before I can do that"

"Well that can be arranged" Brooke smiles mischievously as Haley shakes her head.


	8. Feel This

**She Is-He Is**

**CHAPTER 8**

"**FEEL THIS"**

**_____________________________________________________________  
**

It's the day of Brooke's big birthday blow out and the Davis household is busy preparing for the grand event. Brooke is more obnoxious that she normally is… she's like bridezilla only she's not getting married but celebrating her birthday instead.

"Brookie relax… these people are professionals they know what they're doing… why don't we leave them alone? That's why you're paying them so they can do the job for you" Brooke has been bossing everybody around yelling at every little imperfection.

"Halesssss you know how I 'am …. Don't worry I'll go back to normal Brooke when I see everything's ready and done" Brooke assures her.

"Still… let's leave them to their work okay? How about we worry about us and our dresses for tonight? Let's talk about makeup and how we want our hair to be styled…what do you say huh best friend? I know you think it's the best idea ever don't you?"

Haley tries to convince her some more…she's not the type to talk about superficial stuff but if that will keep Brooke away from all these people who are already busting their butts off and doesn't need any more pressure from Brooke she'll gladly sacrifice her ears. She just feels bad for them.

"Ooooh I like how you think best friend…lets go" she hooked one of her arm with Haley's but not before she turned around and yells "Move it people" before walking away with Haley.

"So what do you think your parents and Lucas got you for your birthday?" Haley trying to make a conversation to take Brooke's mind off of what's happening downstairs.

"I don't know… my parent's probably thinks the party itself is the gift" she shrugs.

"Lucas? I have no idea he's been really sneaky and secretive about it…but that's okay I'll find out in a few hours" she said giddily as she plays with Haley's hair as they sat in front of the vanity in Brooke's room.

"So are they coming home for the party?" Haley asked cautiously.

"No. they're still on that cruise with their business associates… you know how they are… but I'm over it."

"Yeah…well besides you have me and Lucas…"

"And Nathan…" Brooke finished eyeing her best friend.

"Yeah Nathan" Haley whispered to no one as she realize that in a few hours she'll be seeing Nathan again and that tonight will be the night she'll try and get some answers from him. Brooke had to hide her smile seeing her best friend's crush struck expression.

* * *

"So are you ready for Brooke's huge party? It's Brooke Davis so you know it's going to be crazy" Nathan said as he and Lucas shoot some hoops at Lucas' backyard.

"Yeah man… I'm used to it"

"So what did you get her for her present?" Nathan asked as he scores a basket.

"I got her jewelry of course" Lucas said as he jogged to get the ball.

"Yeah women and their jewelries…typical"

"And they don't come cheap" Lucas said raising his eyebrow as Nathan nods in agreement.

"Well I for one didn't get her anything…. My presence is gift enough" he said with a smirk.

"You're such an ass!" Lucas laughs.

"Anyway are you ready for tonight? Are you Ready to get some answers from Haley?"

"Yeah…I think" Lucas barely heard him.

"Well let's go and freshen up we better be ready just in case Brooke calls us for some last minute disasters you know how she is"

"Well why do I have to go with you? She's your girlfriend not mine" Nathan said as he rolls his eyes.

"Because you're a good brother and we're in this together" Lucas pat him on the back and walks off to the house.

"Great!" he muttered shaking his head as he follow suit.

* * *

It was 3 hours before the event and it's getting fairly dark outside that Haley decided to turn the decorative lights on… to her horror none of the lights are turning on… she was debating whether to tell Brooke knowing she'll probably freak out…no…she's sure of it…or if she'll just call someone to fix it while there is still time… but who? She tried calling every electrician she can find on the yellow pages but failed to get someone to come that late already. She sighed as she realizes there's only one way to go about it.

"Hey best friend! How's everything downstairs? Everything's all set for tonight?" Brooke said brightly as she sat in front of her vanity wrapped in her bathrobe drying her hair.

"ah Brooke don't freak out but I tried turning on the lights outside but none of the lights would light up…and the people who put them up has long been gone and the only one's remaining are the caterers and the waiters"

She said nervously biting her lower lip as she waits for Brooke's outburst that to her surprise never happened.

"Okay… relax Hales you're going to bleed stop biting your lip! So here's what I want you to do… call Lucas up and ask him to come here he knows a thing or two about that stuff" Brooke said calmly.

"Oh okay….cool… Thank God! I thought you're going to throw a hissy fit" she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well I would have if I'm not still used to it. These things always happen on my birthday, something goes wrong but will eventually get fixed in the end so I'm not one to worry about it anymore" she gave Haley a smile.

"Great…okay go ahead and get yourself pretty while I call for help" she said before leaving Brooke's room.

* * *

Nathan was surprised to see Haley's name on his caller id… _Haley's calling?_ He asks himself and hurriedly answered it a little panic came over him _what if something happened to her?_ He thought.

"Haley? Are you okay?" a little panic in his voice.

"Hi Nathan… yup… I'm okay" she lets out a small laugh sensing the concern in his voice.

"Oh good! I thought something happened to you"

"I'm okay really but Brooke won't be"

"What do you mean?" he said relaxing now as he sat on the sofa.

"Well the lights for the party aren't working and she asked me to call Lucas to ask him to come here and fix them" she explains.

"Oh...But you called me?" Nathan asked baffled a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah…well….."

"That's okay Haley you know you can call me anytime… remember that" he said sincerely and she had to smile on the other side of the line.

"Thanks! So can Lucas come here? Well you know what… why not you two come here so just in case he needed some more help and also bring your change of clothes so you can both get ready here for the party"

"Sure we'll be there shortly… see you in a bit…and Haley… remember what I said… you can call me...Always."

"And forever?" she added playfully and giggle as Nathan laughs with her.

"Yeah Hales always and forever" he said sincerely.

"Thanks Nate. See you" with that she hung up a huge smile still plastered on her face.

"So Lucas and Nathan will be here shortly… I asked them to bring their change of clothes so they can both get ready here instead of coming back to their house" Haley said as she came into Brooke's room.

"Oh cool… thanks Hales…now it's time for you to get ready… we only have so little time" Brooke said.

"Well I can't. Not yet. I have to wait for Nathan and Lucas so I can tell them what's needed to be done…After that I'll get ready" she explains.

"Alright…thanks again best friend you're the best!"

* * *

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming you're both life savers" Haley said as she meets both Nathan and Lucas at the front door giving both brothers a side hug.

"No problem Hales" Lucas said.

"Yeah Haley… happy to help" Nathan said with a huge smile.

"Happy to help? For all I know you're just going to sit your ass down and watch me do all the work"

"Hey" Nathan said in a mock hurt and Haley could only laugh at the exchange.

"Well… come inside I'll show you where the problem is" Haley said leading them to the backyard where the party is set to take place.

After a while of checking…Lucas spoke.

"I think I see where the problem is… this won't take that long to fix"

"Oh good… well is it okay if I leave you two alone while I get ready? Oh and Nate did you tell Lucas to bring change of clothes?"

"Yeah here" showing her a small bag with their clothes inside.

"Okay well would you like to come with me for a bit I'll show you to the guest room where you can change after you're done here?"

"Okay cool" Nathan said with too much enthusiasm Lucas had to hold his laughter in.

"Cool" she said as she leads the way to the guest room.

"Well here it is. You can change in there later "as she shows him the door on the left side of the hallway.

"Well I have to get ready now, so see you later? By the way my room is here" she pointed to the door on the right just across the one Nathan will be using.

"See you Nate" she said and turns to go inside her room.

Nathan had the biggest goofy grin on his face still looking at the door where Haley entered in. _This is going to be a great night _he said to himself.

* * *

Just like Lucas had promised it didn't take that long for him to fix the problem with the lights and as soon as he and Nathan are done both brothers went upstairs to freshen up and change…Lucas went to Brooke's room and Nathan on the room Haley showed him earlier on.

Nathan was coming out of the other room when he heard the door to Haley's room creaked open his breath caught in his throat when he saw her standing in front of him.

She was standing there all 5 feet and a few inches tall… in a Black bandeau bandage dress with contrast white stripes throughout that rest a few inches above her knees showing her smooth semi tanned legs. The dress hugged her body showing all her right curves. And helping her gain more length she paired it with a Swarovski crystal embellished black sling back sandals adding a good 4 inches to her petite height. Her Hair was up revealing her long neck and her slender shoulders.

"Hey" Haley said shyly as she held on to the front of her dress.

"Hey" Nathan said regaining his composure as he clears his throat "You look amazing Hales"

"Thanks… you clean up pretty good too" she gave him her brightest smile.

"I didn't even try" He said trying to act cool giving her a smirk she rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Well are you ready?" he asks.

"Not really… I have to see Brooke I have a little problem" she said.

"Well I won't advise you to go in there" pointing to Brooke's room.

"Lucas and her are in there" giving Haley a knowing smile.

"Oh" she said.

"Well what seems to be the problem? Anything I can help you with?"

"Hmmmm… I'm kind of having a little zipper issue back there" she said pointing at the back of her dress.

"Let me see" he said as she slowly turned her back on him so he can look at it.

The zipper was open down almost to the small of her back Nathan wanted so much to touch her bare skin… He can tell she's blushing judging by the way her skin changed from smooth pale to a pinkish one and he had to fight hard to keep himself and his hand in checked.

"Ok now suck it all in I'm going to try and zip you up" he said trying to sound casual to make her feel comfortable.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm fat? Try telling Brooke that and you won't come out of this house without a single injury" she said playing along.

"You are not fat Haley…don't put words in my mouth" he said laughing.

"Okay not breathing here" she said as she held her breath in so he can zip her up.

"Okay just hold it in for a little more"

Haley gasped when she felt Nathan's hand brushed her back as he tries to pull the zipper up… Nathan noticed this as well as the more pinkish color of her skin…he smiled at how one touch from him can turn her red as a beet.

"Okay you're all done" he said resting his hands on her shoulder as he turns her around to face him.

"Thanks" she said nervously noticing how close they are standing in front of each other.

"Will you be wearing a necklace for that dress?" he asks.

"Hmmm no… I think I'm going to go as is." She only has a pair of earrings on.

"Well is it okay if you wear this little gift I have for you?" he reached inside his pocket.

"Nathan I'm not the birthday girl here… don't you think you should be giving that gift to Brooke instead of me?" she said giving him a small laugh.

"Well this is for your birthday" he said.

"Nathan my birthday won't be in another 4 months. April 2 to be exact" she said smiling up at him.

"Well then this would be an advance birthday gift" he stretched one arm to her his hand into a fist and he slowly opens it up to reveal a white gold necklace with diamond embellished heart pendant.

"Nathan…" she gasped at how gorgeous the piece is. "I can't take this… it's too much and plus it's not my birthday I told you" she said shaking her head.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Nate…"

"Please? Stop turning me down Hales….it's just a gift" he said a little hurt.

"Okay" she eventually said seeing the hurt in his eyes… she felt his words stung.

"Don't say I never gave you anything" He said beaming down at her.

"Can you put it on me?" she beamed back.

"Sure" she once again turned her back on him so he can put the necklace around her neck.

"Perfect" he said looking down at her.

"It's really beautiful Nathan" she closed the distance between them to give him a peck on the cheek that landed on the side of his mouth. She let it linger for a bit loving the warm feeling it sends all throughout her body.

She stepped back as she look him straight in the eye… She was about to say something when they heard the door to Brooke's room swung open then came out a giggling Brooke followed by Lucas.

"Haley! Oh my god! You look amazing!" Brooke gushed as she and Lucas walk over to where they're standing.

"You look gorgeous Brooke" she compliments.

"Oh come on… I'd say I look hot!" Brooke said twirling around revealing her bare back.

"And hot too" Haley added with a laugh.

"You look Good Hales" Lucas said then his eyes landed on Haley's necklace.

"Nate is that the necklace?" He couldn't help but asked Nathan glared at him.

"I think we should go down people are probably tired of waiting and wants to see the birthday girl already" Lucas said sensing his brother's deadly glares.

"Nathan who's necklace is this?" Haley asked intrigued by Lucas' reaction towards it.

"Yours" He smiles at her sweetly to which she felt like melting.

"So whose necklace was that?" Brooke asks Lucas as they walk towards the back of the house where the party is happening.

"It's an heirloom Brooke. It's our Grandmother Mae's necklace… Nathan has held onto that for as long as I could remember" Lucas said.

"Wow" was all Brooke could say.

"I think my brother has got it bad" as she nods.

* * *

It's almost midnight and people have not diminished one bit… it's like the whole of Tree Hill are there to party and have no plans of leaving anytime soon.

Haley is now sitting on one of the swings in front of the Davis house with a bottle of wine in hand… chugging it like there's no tomorrow.

Why?

She and Nathan were having such a great time talking and laughing and she'll dare say flirting but someone had to ruin it…when a girl named… yes you guessed it right Vanessa had to come to the party.

"Guys have you seen Haley? I haven't seen her for an hour now" Nathan said eyes still wandering around looking for her.

"I don't know she was just here a while ago…weren't you with her?" Lucas said.

"Well Vanessa came and then she excused herself and I haven't seen her since then" he explains.

"Vanessa's here?" Lucas said shocked. "You invited her?"

"Dude of course not! I didn't expect her to be here either"

"I kind of invited her" Brooke admitted sheepishly.

"What?" both brothers almost yelled.

"Well I just thought I'd invite her…I thought you'd like that Nate" she said innocently Nathan just shook his head in frustration.

"Great" he muttered.

"Oops!" Brooke said as Luke looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"Well I'm going to look for her" Nathan said…he was about to walk away when they heard Haley's voice from behind them.

"Hey there best friend" Haley said slurring her words. She walks to them struggling to walk straight still holding a glass of wine.

Nathan was immediately on her side helping her steady herself.

"Oh hey Nate!" she said looking up at him. She leans on to Nathan as he put one of his arm around her shoulder and the other taking the wine bottle from her.

"Where's Vanessa?" she asks.

"I don't know"….he shrugs as he continue to hold her

"How can you not know where she is?" she said disgusted.

"Am I supposed to know that?" he asks clueless.

"Well of course!" she scoffed "unbelievable" she said pulling away from him at soon as she did she stumbled but Nathan caught her in time.

"Haley! What were you thinking? You don't drink" Brooke said exasperated.

"Well tonight I do" she said still intoxicated. "Oh great! There's Vanessa! You can leave me alone now" she said to Nathan with gritted teeth.

"By the way here's your necklace…I think you gave it to the wrong girl" she said handing him the necklace she took off earlier on the swing.

"Nate she's drunk… just hold on to the necklace and give it to her later" Brooke said softly Nathan nodded.

"Okay bye!" Haley said in a cheery voice and walks off bumping right into Vanessa.

"Oh hey Haley"

"Hi… are you looking for your boyfriend?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Ah yeah" Vanessa said obviously a little confused at Haley's behavior but the smell of alcohol explained why.

"Well he's right there…waiting for you" she pointed to where the other three are standing without even looking back and with that she walks off.

"Nate?" Vanessa asked once she's standing with them.

"Uh-oh" Lucas and Brooke said at the same time, both Nathan and Vanessa looking even more confused.

"Nate maybe you should go and follow her" Lucas suggested and he didn't have to be told twice he was on his feet to follow Haley.

"Guys what just happened and Lucas have you seen Mark?" Vanessa asked as soon as Nathan is gone. Brooke bit her lip as Lucas

* * *

"Oh God! Leave me alone Nathan" she said annoyed when Nathan sat next to her on the swing.

"What's wrong with you Hales?"

"Ha! And you're asking me? Seriously Nathan drop the act!" she said fuming as she stood up.

"What act?" Nathan asked frustrated.

"This. Stop acting like you care about me when in reality you don't! You don't care one bit!" she screamed at him as he remains seated on the swing shocked written all over his face.

"Oh come on Nathan don't act too shocked, why? You didn't think I'd actually caught on this early in your game did you?" she said challenging him.

"I'm not playing games with you Haley! You're drunk" he said calmly but with edge in his voice.

"Right! You're not… and you expect me to believe that?"

"What is wrong with you Haley? I told you I'm not playing games here" he stood up now towering over her… she felt her blood boil even more…she was about to say something when all of a sudden he grabbed her by the arm…and walked her to his car she tried to free herself from his grasp but he's much stronger and her being drunk is not helping at her fight at all.

"Get in the car" Nathan commanded.

"No! I'm not going inside that car not with you" she said wiggling out of his hold.

"Too bad you don't have a say in it" as he scoop her up and gently sat her on the front seat and immediately buckled her in.

He went to the driver seat as he starts the car…she could have easily freed herself but she's too drank to even remember where the seatbelt lock is located. Soon they were driving away from the Davis Manor.

* * *

It didn't even take 5 minutes when Nathan stopped the car in front of a nice looking house just five blocks down Brooke's street.

He got out of the driver's seat and walk into the other side to open the door for Haley but she remained seated arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well if you want me out of this car you're going to have to get me out the same way you got me in" she said giving him a challenging look… alcohol still talking for her.

Nathan didn't say a word instead he gently unbuckled her from the seat and scoops her up out of the car.

As soon as Haley felt herself being lifted up…she felt an immense throbbing pain on the side of her head that made her involuntarily rest her head on the side of his neck "ouch" she complains holding her head.

She felt tingles up and down her spine when she felt Nathan pull her close to his body… she gasp a mixture of shocked and pleasure when she felt Nathan kissed her bare shoulder before he whispers "I'm sorry… Let me get you in the house it's freezing out here" she can't help but breathe in his scent as she nuzzled more into his neck.

As soon as they got inside the house he sat her down the sofa….as he disappears to the kitchen. She instantly felt cold not feeling his arms around her any longer. As she looks around the house she noticed that the living room is still bare of furniture only a sofa and a small coffee table occupies the whole room.

Nathan came back from the kitchen and handed her a glass of water.

"Drink up…that should help you sober up" he said sitting on the coffee table in front of her. He sighed and rested both his elbows on his knees as he covers his face with his hands…Haley looking at him, she can't help but soften up a bit seeing how exhausted he looks.

There was a long silence until He spoke… "What's happening to you Haley?" he asks softly staring at her. "This is not you" he shakes his head and she scoffed.

"Oh really? Coz you got me all figured out? This is not me huh Nathan? How sure are you that this me here is not who I really am" he said anger taking over her.

"Have you been lying to me all these time we've been friends? Everything you shared with me? The things you told me? How you are with me? are all those lies Haley?" He said his voice slightly rising.

"No." She said defensively.

"Well then I dare say this is not you. The Haley I know will never act like this" he said with conviction.

"Well surprise!" She said mockingly.

"What's happening to you Haley…? To us? What's wrong?"

"Ha! And you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong? Nathan what's wrong with you is what I want to know" He gave her a confused look.

"Oh come on…you got to stop giving me that look" he did it again "that look! Like you're surprised or that you don't have any idea what I'm talking about"

"Will you stop saying that!!!" he yelled standing up as he started pacing the room.

"You know I've been racking my brains for days now… no for weeks! Why you've been playing all hot and cold with me and yet you're the one to ask me to stop acting?" He said in a much calmer voice now.

"What did I ever do to you Haley?" he asks his voice breaking. "I care about you Haley… I don't know what made you think all these are just an act!"

"Oh really Nathan? Well I don't' believe you! You know why? Coz you have one hell of a way of showing it!" he screams standing up in front of him.

"How dare you tell me you care for me? How dare you tell me you want to be with me huh Nathan? When the first time I turned you down not even a week after you're already seeing someone else! You can't even give me time! You can't even man up and accept the fact that you've been turned down. Do you really have to show me that you can get any girl you want? Well guess what? This girl right here" pointing at herself "You're never going to get…not after this!"

He stood there shocked at her sudden outburst It took him a few minutes to digest what he just heard…Haley was about to walk out from him when he grabbed her arm, pulled her against him as he crashed his lips to hers.

It was a rough kiss full of pent up passion and frustrated emotions he's been harboring for months now. He sensed her reluctance and he made sure to deepen the kiss as he forced her to open up to him.

She felt all her senses leave her body as her knees go weak and soon enough she was giving into the kiss. She shivered as she felt his tongue grazed her lower lip begging for entrance to which she instantly grants access to. She tilted her head to give him a better access to explore every crevices of her mouth. He made sure to make it last as long as their breaths allowed them and soon they broke off to get their much needed air.

He held onto her as they feel each other's heavy panting.

"You can't do that Nathan" she said in a broken voice completely sober now.

"Why?" he asks as he lifts her chin up with a finger to look her in the eyes... a tear fell from her and he brushed it off with his thumb caressing her cheek as she leans into his touch eyes closed.

"Vanessa" she said before opening her eyes meeting his.

"What? What does Vanessa have to do with all of these?" he said extremely baffled now.

"Nathan it's just not right. You can't go kissing someone else when you already have a girlfriend" she said exasperated.

She doesn't know whether to slap him or to scream at him when he heard him laughing… as his laughter grew louder and louder Haley grew red in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked fuming as she pulls the pin holding her hair up in frustration, her hair falling gracefully to her shoulder Nathan can't help but think how sexy she is when she's mad.

"So you think this is funny? You just cheated on your girlfriend with me Nathan!" she was beyond angry now as she rake a hand into her hair.

Noticing this Nathan abruptly stopped and walked towards her taking her into his arms… she tried to wriggle herself out of his embrace but he only tightened his hold on her.

"You are the cutest angry girl I've ever seen you know that?" he said to her his voice laced with amusement. She tried to push him away but his hold only grew tighter. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on it. She grew tired of fighting him… she let him hold her then he spoke.

"Hales…Vanessa is not my girlfriend… I don't know what made you think that" he felt her relaxed he loosen his embraced and slightly pushed her so he can look her in the eye.

"You know where we are?" Haley just shook her head "this is where Vanessa and I went the other day"

"Great! Just great Nathan! She's not your girlfriend and yet you share a house with her!" she felt her blood starting to boil again.

He grabbed both of her shoulders to steady her "Will you stop for a minute and just listen to me?" when she didn't say anything he went on… "Vanessa is not my girlfriend that's for sure. Vanessa is my realtor she helped me find this house"

"What?" Haley said shocked.

"Yes Haley that's the truth" he sat on the couch and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"You're wrong Haley. I haven't moved on. I don't think I will anytime soon. Whatever gave you the idea that Vanessa is my girlfriend huh Haley?" he asks pushing away the strands of hair covering her face.

"You mean 'whoever'…. Lucas" she said sheepishly.

"What?! Lucas? Oh he is so dead! I'll take care of him and you take care of your best friend" he said faking anger

"Brooke? What does she have to do with all of these?"

"Oh I have a feeling she knows a thing or two about this 'Vanessa' thing."

"Why you say?"

"Well for one she invited Vanessa to the party" he said.

"What? Brooke? Never in a million years will she invite her to her party"

"Exactly!" Nathan said cocking an eyebrow on her.

"Oh she is so dead!" she said and Nathan laughed.

* * *

"You think they're over it now?" Brooke asks as she danced with Lucas. Nathan and Haley have been gone for almost an hour now but the party is still very much alive in the Davis backyard.

"I hope so…or we're both dead" Lucas said shaking his head.

"Well you'll be dead! Haley loves me too much to kill me" she said confidently.

"I can't believe you're not mad at me for doing that to Haley"

"Well I would've been mad if it's not something I would normally do I'm actually proud! I'm rubbing off on you! boyfriend" she said giving him a peck.

"Only you Brooke Davis would think making your best friend jealous is a good idea"

"Well… it worked didn't it? Haley was a mess but I'm sure she probably already gave him a piece of her mind. Don't worry broody…those two will be together by the end of the night and remember you started all of these… I just had to do the follow through."

"Well I hope it didn't back fire…or Nathan will kill me"

* * *

"Nathan we can't be friends anymore" Haley said breaking the silence. She was still sitting on his lap her head resting on his shoulder…

"What?! Why?!" he said in panic.

Haley sat straight and looks him in the eye "you know we'll never work out just as friends" she said seriously.

"We tried but you see how well that turned out"

"I'm sorry Haley… I know it was stupid of me to try and avoid you afterwards but I promise I'm willing to wait" he said pleadingly.

"I don't want you to wait Nathan"

"If I take it back will that make a difference?" he asks his voice broken.

"No Nate… you telling me you want to be with me made all the difference already"

"Please Haley… had I known I'd lose you as a friend too I wouldn't have said anything to you "she saw how broken Nathan is and she felt a pang of guilt.

"But you did" she said softly.

"So we're not friends anymore?" he asks taking his hands off her waist like he was burnt.

She took a good look at him before a small smile crept on her face…. Nathan gave her a look of confusion.

"Oh but we are friends Nathan…we'll always be friends" she said now with a huge smile.

"I don't get it Haley" the biggest question mark written on his face.

She didn't say a word instead she leans closer and captured his lips with hers. It was tender this time...when they broke off Nathan still had the same confused look.

"I'm your friend Nathan…always will be…. Only now I'm also your GIRL"

She instantly saw his eyes lighten up ten times brighter and she had the biggest smile on her face to which he matched with his.

"You mean that?!" he asks to make sure….and she nods

"ahhh thank you Hales… you just made me the happiest man" as he gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Well my girl…do you mind wearing the necklace I gave you earlier?"

"Only if you tell me the story behind it" she said caressing his face.

"It's my Grandmother Mae's necklace… she's my father's mother. She's the only person who really truly loved me in my family…but she's gone now. But before she passed she gave me the necklace and told me to give it to that one special girl" he gave her a smile.

"Nathan…." She was beyond touch now…. "Don't you think it's too early to tell if I'm the 'girl'?"

"No. I know." He said with conviction. "And even if I'm wrong you'd still be the first girl to change me…to help me become a better person… and with that you deserve that necklace" he said sincerely kissing the tip of her nose.

"Thank you" and they were once again lost in another passionate kiss.

"Do we have to go back to the party?" Nathan asks caressing her hair.

"Well not if you don't want to" she said loving the feeling of being this close to him… him playing with her hair like it's the most amusing thing in the world.

"Will you stay with me?" he asks looking down at her.

"Always" she said looking up at him.

"Always and forever" Nathan repeated the line from their phone conversation earlier.

"You are one cheesy guy Nathan Scott…. I think I kind of like you" she said mimicking his smirk.

"I kind of like you too Haley James and yes we are one cheesy couple miss"

"Couple…I like that" she said as she held his face and captures his lips with hers.


End file.
